We Are Winchesters
by herebutnotremembered
Summary: She calls him Sammy, and Dean's okay with that. She has a right as his sister to call him whatever she wants. This is the story, how it would have been if the boys had a sister. With a girl along for the ride, how different would the show be? Find out.
1. Chapter 1

"Come on, let's say goodnight to your brother," said Mary Winchester as she, Dean and Anne entered the baby's room. Dean rushed to the crib and as soon as Mary lowered the rail, he placed a soft quick kiss on his brother's forehead. "Night Sam," he said smiling down at the baby he almost considered his. Sure Annie doted on him and kissed him and helped Mommy with him, but Sam was his. He smiled as he remembered how frazzled his little sister was when she found out that the baby was a boy. Didn't seem to matter much now though. Anne found every excuse to be with the baby, and really, Dean didn't mind all that much. He considered Annie his as well. He was the oldest, and that meant that he would be the one to take care of them. No, there was no question about it in Dean's mind, Anne and Sam were his siblings, and that made them his period.

"Mommy up!" demanded Annie who always loved to see the baby. He was soft and cute and she thought of him as hers. She could always get a smile from him, although Dean was the one who could make him laugh. She could also get him to hold one of her fingers at any time. She loved the way his little hand curled around her finger with a grip surprisingly strong for a baby. His green eyes always seemed to be looking through her, at something she didn't even know was there. She loved Sam, every little finger and every little hair on his head was precious. She didn't mind anymore that he was a boy and not a girl.

"Hey guys," said a new voice, and upon turning around Dean saw that it was his dad. "Daddy!" he breathed as he ran into John's embrace. Mary smiled as she held her daughter down towards baby Sam. "Night night Sammy," the two year old cooed as she let her fingers roam the baby's hair. Sammy smiled and batted at her hand.

Mary put the little girl down and leaned in to say her goodnight to her baby. "Goodnight love" she said through a smile as she ran her hand along Sammy's soft cheek. Annie was bouncing on her feet, waiting to see the baby again when Mary turned around. "Come on Annie, we have to let him sleep now," she said as she picked her up. "You got him?" she said to John as she neared the two standing in the doorway. "I got him," he replied as he hugged the boy closer to him. A smile came over his face as he looked at Sammy lying in his crib looking back at him. "Goodnight Sam," he said as he turned off the light and left with Dean in tow.

Annie and Dean were taken to their room down the hall, beside John and Mary's. They didn't mind sharing rooms right now, but Mary knew it would become a problem eventually. Normally she would have put Dean in with Sam, but Sam's crying kept Dean awake at night and the same went for Anne. And so they shared. "Alright into bed you two," Mary aid gently as she let Anne down. Dean got into his bed willingly for a change, but it seemed that the terrible twos were going to claim Annie tonight, for she went over to her toy box instead of her bed. "No no Anne, time to go to bed," Mary said easily as she went over to collect her daughter off the floor and put her on her bed. "No bed!" Annie said defiantly as she crossed her little arms. John sighed as he pulled the covers up to Dean's chin. "Annie, listen to your mother," he said firmly as he joined Mary at the little girl's bed. "No, I sleep with Dean!" she yelled, and her green eyes flared. "Shh, you're gonna wake Sammy," Mary said as she leaned down to pick her up. "Mary-" John began but Mary cut him off saying "John if she'll go to sleep, it doesn't matter what bed she's in." She was right, she knew because she would always find Annie there in the morning wrapped around Dean. Once Anne was settled beside her brother she began to doze immediately. Both Winchesters lay there sleeping, completely unaware that destiny would call on them tonight.

Dean awoke to the smell of fire and the sound of voices. He sat up in bed when he heard his daddy yelling and shook Annie awake seconds later. "Annie! Wake up!" he yelled as he climbed over her. "Dean?" she asked in a sleepy voice as she sat up in her brother's bed. "Come on!" he said as he took her hand and pulled her from the bed. When he reached the hall, the yellow flames had engulfed Sam's nursery entirely. "Daddy!" he yelled when he saw John emerge from the flames. "Take your brother and sister outside as fast as you can! Now Dean! Go!" he yelled, and the fear in his voice made Dean run even faster. He held onto Sam tightly as he raced down the stairs with Annie right behind him. "Come on Annie!" he yelled back to make sure she was still behind him. He led them through the house and out onto the front lawn in no time. Annie was crying for Mary when she stopped beside Dean. She couldn't stop her tears even as Dean said "its ok now." Dean watched as the flames continued to lick at his baby brother's walls. Annie's scream startled him until he felt John pick him and his sister up and run away from the burning house.

Hours later found what was left of the Winchesters sitting on the hood of the Impala, huddled together. Annie shivered even as Dean put an arm around her. "Mommy," she whimpered, and something new panged in John's heart at hearing that. He knew what lie ahead. Somehow he knew. He felt guilty for not feeling lost and confused, but all he felt was anger and passion, and an undying need for vengeance. Mary was gone, the house was gone, the kids were motherless, and it all fell to him now didn't it?

He brushed at a stray tear as he turned and took Sammy from Dean. He lifted the little boy down off the hood, followed by the little girl. Walking around to the driver's side he opened the door and said "get in you two." Dean lifted Annie into the car and then crawled in after her. His little sister snuggled close to him, hugging his arm in her need to be consoled. John got in then and handed the baby back to Dean, who took him willingly. He couldn't cry at the moment, though he knew that Mommy was gone forever, but what he could do was take care of Annie and Sam. As the Impala rumbled to life, Dean held the baby close and shivered. He thought about how cold he was and how cold the others might be and tentatively asked his dad "heat daddy?" It nearly fell on deaf ears but just as Dean was ready to try again, John replied "what?" Dean felt something change in that moment. "Turn on the heat? We're cold," he said in a small voice, as John nodded and turned the heat up full blast. Dean looked over at his father again and knew. He would be the one responsible for the other two. He had been right before, Annie and Sam were his, but now he was theirs as well. Now John didn't notice if they were cold or tired or missing mommy. Dean decided right then and there that Anne and Sammy would have someone who noticed, and who else if not him?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 - Childhood 

"Dad!" Dean yelled while watching his brother cautiously. He was sure it would be now, he was sure. "Come on Sammy!" Annie cheered as she clapped her hands together. John just rolled his eyes. The kids always thought that Sammy was gonna speak, but it never happened. "Dad I'm telling you! He's gonna do it!" Dean said firmly, still watching Sam's tiny mouth. The baby was laying on one of the beds with Dean and Anne on either side of him. "He's gonna say something!" Anne yelled excitedly, but John turned back to the paper to highlight the part about the missing frat boys.

"Come on Sammy, say something!" Dean encouraged as he took hold of one of his little brother's hands. Sammy had been trying to talk for a while now, and Dean never gave up on him. Anne didn't either and was always ready with her own name on her lips when it looked like Sam might say something. She hoped it would be her name that he spoke, but now she didn't care if it was a simple 'hi'. She was getting worried that Sam wouldn't be able to talk at all, but Dean assured her that he would talk when he was ready, so Anne held hope.

"Say Annie," she said again and John grinned at his daughter's determination. He knew that they would be disappointed when the baby didn't talk at all that night, but it kept them occupied, so he let them have their fun. It suddenly went very quiet in the room and John had a strange need to check the alt lines. His heart seemed to have topped beating, caught in the idea that something was wrong. His children were too quiet, something wasn't right. It was only when he heard a very soft "Dean" that he knew why there were no sounds coming from the other two. Sammy said his first word, and the word was Dean.

Dean's entire face lit up and he picked Sammy up and hugged him close. "You did it! Sammy you spoke!" he exclaimed and he felt Anne's arms encircle Sam and him. "He talked! He talked!" Annie yelled happily. The three celebrated in that moment with their little group hug and John knew that he had been excluded from their coven. It was the three of them now, unbreakable.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

He was doing it, he was actually walking to her. Annie was squatted down on the floor with her arms outstretched to Sammy who was steadily making his way towards her. She was so proud of him. Dean moved with him every step of the way and when it looked like Sam might fall, Anne knew that big bro wouldn't let him hit the floor.

Sammy wore a big grin on his face like he knew he'd be successful even before he got to her. He was confident and kept taking bigger steps knowing Dean was right there behind him. Anne was only a little ways away now, and he just had to get to her. His legs were taking him there, and it seemed as though he was really gonna make it.

Dean was proud, his Sammy was walking. Actually walking without any help. He walked right beside him with both arms out and ready to catch his little brother should he fall. The little tyke giggled as Annie made faces at him. He was bound and determined and Dean wondered what was gonna happen now that Sam could take off at any time he wanted.

Finally, finally he was there and Annie swooped him up in her arms as soon as he reached her. "Oh Sammy, you're such a big boy now!" she squealed as she held him close. Dean hugged the both of them to him and the three enjoyed another landmark together, their hearts racing. They would tell John when he got back.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX 

Dean was getting worried. Sammy was an expert hider, but this was taking it a little too far. "Sammy!" he called looking over to see his sister's progress. She was on her knees looking under the bed for the umpteenth time, and she sighed when she was satisfied that Sam wasn't under there. "This is stupid! He's got to be somewhere!" she huffed while slumping down into a chair. Dean breathed deep and tried to quell his growing frustration. Annie was right, Sam had to be somewhere. The question was, where? Dean's eyes swept over the door once again, but it was still locked, and he knew Sam was too little to reach the dead bolt. No, he was in this room, and Dean was going to find him.

"Sammy," he called as he moved to the kitchen area of the latest motel they were staying at. It was a somewhat clean, but obviously run down place, that was cheap enough that they were staying there for two weeks. The wallpaper was dull and the beds were well slept in, but the salt lines made them feel safe nonetheless. John was off again on a hunt, and so the trio was left alone. The way they liked it. Dean was eight years old now, and that meant that he could look after the other two by himself. They spent their time playing games with Sam, watching television or reading. It was nice, the time they had together. Not that Dean would ever admit it, but he enjoyed being with his sister. She certainly helped him with Sam, and made motel life a bit more fun. Except when she complained, like right now.

"Ugh! Sam if you don't come out soon I'll poor salt down your pants!" she exclaimed as she pushed off from the chair to check the bathroom again. "You'll have to find him first," said Dean, looking through every cupboard without success. He squatted there on the floor for a moment and looked around the room. Not in the bathroom, not in the kitchen, and not under the beds. What did that leave? Dean's gaze slid over his dad's duffle, and he thought _of course_. He went over to it and ever so quietly drew the zipper back. There in the bag was a sleeping four year old. Dean sighed with relief as he lifted his sleeping brother out of the duffle and onto the nearest bed. "I found him!" he yelled to Annie, and she came darting into the room. "Where was he?" she asked, checking the room for any point of disturbance. "In Dad's bag," Dean said almost proudly. He sat down next to their brother and ruffled the child's hair. "Only Sam," said Annie joining her older brother on the bed. "Do you think we should wake him?" she asked, looking down at the baby of the family. "Nah, let him sleep," Dean replied while he drew the covers up to Sammy's chin. "Come on, let's go watch T.V. We can tell him we won in the morning."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Dean! Annie! Help!" Sammy yelled from the bedroom of their newest motel room. Dean panicked thinking his brother was in trouble and rushed into the room at full speed. Annie was hot on his heels, but when she saw the toddler on the bed playing with his shoe laces, she groaned. "Not again Sam," she said as she sat down on the bed next to him, spent from the adrenaline rush. Dean smiled down at his little brother as he watched him pull the laces again. "Here, watch me now ok?" he said as he kneeled down and took the laces in his hands. He went very slow for Sam but the kid still looked confused afterward.

"Ok, come here," said Annie, taking charge and undoing Sammy's laces. "Look, the bunny goes around the tree, into the hole and then pull tight," she said and grinned at Dean when stars appeared in Sammy's eyes. "Round the tree, in the hole, pull tight!" he repeated and lunged forward to hug his sister. Her victory was not lost on Dean, and the oldest Winchester had a sour look on his face.

"What? He needed something he could understand and remember!" Annie said with Sam in her lap. "Yeah but did you have to use bunnies?" Dean replied looking down at his grinning brother. "Kids like bunnies!" Annie exclaimed, but that sent Sam off her lap and over to Dean who was standing at the end of the bed. "I am not a kid!" and with that he turned, took Dean's hand and left the room. "Unbelievable!" they heard their sister say, but their smiles grew wider as they at down to read.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"I'm bored," Sammy whined while watching the scenery slip by. They had been driving for nearly three hours and the six year old had reached breaking point about twenty miles back. "I spy?" Annie suggested, though she knew it was hopeless. They'd already played twice. "Not again," Dean complained from the other side of Sam. The three of them always rode in the back together. Sammy in the middle, with Anne and Dean on either side of him. "No more I spy," said Sam in complete agreement with his big brother. "Well then you come up with something!" Annie said and then let out a huff as she sat back in her seat. She herself was getting antsy and she didn't need her little brother adding to that. She needed to walk, to stretch her legs. She also needed to get away from her brothers, who were always taking each other's sides nowadays. "Dean?" Sam asked, but Dean had nothing. He shrugged his shoulders then said very casually "why don't you have a nap?" Sam was outraged by the idea and it showed very clearly in his wide eyes. "I don't need a nap!" he exclaimed indignantly while crossing his arms. Dean backed off with his hands up in surrender upon seeing what had been dubbed the 'angry puppy' look.

An hour later, Sam's word was not holding up very well. His head lay in Dean's lap while his feet rested on Annie's. He was sound asleep. Dean absently ran a hand through Sammy's curly hair while watching the world go by outside the window. "Why do I always get his feet?" Anne complained as she rested her hands on her brother's shoes. "Cause he like me more?" Dean replied with a sly smile. He knew how to push his little sister's buttons. "That is so not even funny," she said sending a glare his was for good measure. "Maybe my lap is more comfy than yours?" he tried, but that earned him a second and more powerful glare.

John watched his children in the rearview mirror with a smile on his face. Mary would be proud of them. They were strong and loyal and he was proud that they took care of each other the way they did. He also felt a little guilty too. 'Dean' had been Sam's first word, and Annie had been the one that Sam had first walked to. He was missing the big moments, but he knew that there were two other people to be there for them. He knew that the three in the back were each other's whole world, and that maybe he was left out of that world. He was ok with that, because in the end, he was still their father.

**So there you have it, should I do more? Any suggestions/comments? Thank you to those who reviewed as well, it means everything!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 – Three guys and a girl 

"Sammy what's wrong?" Anne asked in that special voice of hers that always made her brother open up. She sat at the table in the latest crappy motel in Oregon, doing her homework. "It's Sam, and Sam sucks at math," said Sam in a dull voice. He sighed loudly and then got up from his seat to join Dean on the couch. The oldest Winchester was sprawled out watching daytime tv and complaining about it constantly. Anne sighed quietly, she really couldn't push Sam to do homework when the kid got better grades than she did. She turned back to her own work, ignoring the rising volume on the television.

"Annie why don't you take a break and come hang out with your brothers?" Dean suggested with a wan smile. Anne looked up from her algebra and said in a comical voice "oh thank god! I was wondering when you would invite me!" She then went back to her work.

"What's up with her lately?" Sam asked from beside Dean. He then shifted into a more comfortable position, which of course meant laying his head on Dean's lap. His feet hung over the arm of the couch, which earned a dramatic eye rolling from Dean. They were nearly the same height now, and Sam was only fourteen. He yawned and went back to Oprah while laying one arm over Sam's torso. The kid always had to lie on him for some reason, but Dean didn't mind. What were siblings for if not pillows? He was interrupted from his thoughts as Sam poked him and repeated his question. "Dude she's a girl, nothin's wrong with her," he said and leaned his head back on the couch.

Anne sighed again, frustrated with her answer that clearly wasn't the right one. She looked over at her brothers just lying there on the couch, not a care in the world. They were annoying the hell out of her lately, but she managed to keep her temper in check. Her mind soon wandered to her dad, who had gone out for errands fifteen minutes ago. Of course, the thought of dad brought the thought of hunting along with it, and her mind was suddenly ravaged by angry memories. She was still being kept on the sidelines with Sam while her older brother and father fought. She was tired of it, she was sixteen now! Dean had been fighting since he was Sam's age, so why couldn't she?

She looked over at her brothers once more and decided to give in. "Ok you got me, now move over," she said while she got up and made her way to the couch. Neither boy moved until Sam lifted his legs. "Of course I get the feet!" she said dramatically as she sat down and Sam put his legs down across her lap. He smiled and went back to the show. Boredom caught up with her and she leaned her head on Dean's shoulder while watching Oprah talk about some fabulous new book. "God daytime tv sucks," she said with a sour expression. "You're not wrong," said Dean as another yawn claimed him.

When John came home he was met with a sight that made him smile, even as the groceries weighed him down. All three of his kids were asleep on the couch, Sam strewn across both Dean and Anne, Annie asleep on Dean's shoulder, and Dean's head resting on top of Anne's. Once the bags were down John reached inside Annie's backpack and fished out her camera that they had gotten her when he turned sixteen. He snapped the picture without any of the Winchesters waking up.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX 

"I can fight! Dammit why do you do this every time?" she yelled while slamming her hand down on the table. It was an easy exercism, not a hunt but an excercism and still she had to stay here with Sam. "Watch your mouth young lady, now Dean and I can handle this! You did the research, you know it'll be quick, which means you don't need to come." Their dad's word seemed final, but Anne was far from finished. "What about the next hunt dad? Huh? You gonna let me do ANYTHING for that one? Or how about the one after that?" she yelled, but her words only fueled John's fire. "Listen to me! You don't need to be fighting! You know how to protect yourself and that's enough, you don't need to be doing this!" he said in one breath as he packed the last of the weapons. "What about Sam? Will _he_ be able to fight? Will you trust _him_?" she demanded, her words coming out in rapid succession. "Please, I trust you, but you aren't ready!" John exclaimed.

At this point Sam had heard about enough. "She's right dad, we can help, what if you get hurt and Dean isn't there huh?" he asked coming to stand next to Anne. "Sam stay out of this," John said easily disregarding his youngest. "Oh is that an order?" Sam replied with a hateful stare. "Sammy, come on man," Dean tried but he knew his brother and sister had been itching to fight and be included in the lifestyle they didn't choose. "No Dean, he's right!" Anne said and then turned back to her dad, "we always do what you say! You know we can fight! We can-" but John cut her argument off with a simple "no." Annie was taken aback, "what? No? that's all you have to say?" she asked with an incredulous expression on her face.

John finally stopped and looked at his two kids. He then looked to Dean to get the message across that it was over. He returned his gaze back to Anne and Sammy and said in a very calm voice, "no, you are not hunting. You don't need to, and I don't need you to. I've got Dean and he's enough for now. We are not talking about this anymore," and with that he exited the small room.

The three were left staring at each other as they heard the sound of the Impala's doors open and shut. Annie breathed in deep trying to collect herself and hide the hurt but it wasn't working. She could feel herself shake with pent up rage and tried to harness it long enough to make it to the bedroom. "Look-" Dean began but his sister had had enough lectures for one night, "don't," she said simply. "Just don't," she said as she moved to their room and closed the door behind her. Dean was left with his jaw working but no words coming out of his mouth. He looked to Sam for resolution, and for once it was provided. "I'll talk with her," he said as he moved toward Dean. He walked over to his big brother and lightly patted his shoulder. He knew what these fights did to Dean and so he tried to provide comfort. Dean sighed and gave Sam a half hearted smile. "Don't get hurt," said Sam, pulling away and walking towards their room. Dean nodded and turned to leave with his dad.

"Anne?" Sam asked tentatively as he poked his head inside the small room. There was one queen sized bed, and an old cot in the room, along with a rickety old dresser, a small bedside table with a lamp on it, and a solitary chair. Anne had chosen refuge on her brother's beds for now. Usually she slept in the cot, while Sam and Dean shared the bed, but sometimes they all had to squeeze into one bed together. "Go away Sam," she said pitifully, turning her back to him. He sighed and entered the room without hesitation. Dean always said to leave her alone when she was like this, but Sam was never one to let it be. Besides, he needed comfort too.

He climbed onto the bed and put an arm around his sister. She had to smile at that, Sammy was always like this, even when he was a kid. He would smother you until you talked it out, giving you no room to breathe, and no opportunity to get away. She sniffled and began her long tirade. "I hate him sometimes," it was said sadly, but sadness soon turned to anger and she sat up in the bed jostling Sam along the way. "You know, I have helped before, I've saved both of their lives! And yet they can't give me the benefit of a doubt because I'm a girl?" At this Sam's red flag shot straight up, "whoa, what? What do you mean they?" he asked while searching her eyes for an answer. "Oh Sam you know Dean thinks the same thing, he just won't say it to my face," she replied while wiping a hand across her cheeks. Tears weren't very becoming, and usually she didn't allow herself the luxury. She was with Sam though, and that meant that she didn't always have to be tough.

Sam seemed dumbfounded that she would ever think that about their brother, but it was written clearly in her face. "Dean has always defended you, you know that," he said firmly. It was a tense moment, but of course things always got tense when they disagreed about Dean. Sam still hero worshipped the guy, and Annie just couldn't compete with that. "Sam, please, he'll defend me until dad shuts him down. He'll never have the stones to step up to the man and maybe that's the one thing I can't stand." It just came out, like a breath and she couldn't take it back. She looked at Sam to gauge his reaction, but he wasn't looking her in the eye. She could never tell what he was thinking when he wasn't looking her in the eye. "What can't you stand about Dean?" he finally asked, still not looking at her. She breathed in deep and decided to be honest with her little brother, "Sam, it's always you me and Dean, but when he sides with dad _all the time_, it doesn't feel like he's with us anymore." It was a sorry excuse for an explanation, but there it was.

"Sis, that's just the way Dean is, he's always been that way," Sam tried, but Anne didn't look like she took what he said to heart. "I know, it's just….I'm getting tired of it," and Sam could tell that there would be no more talking about this for tonight. He nodded and tried one last attempt, "he's still our brother, and he's still our dad." Anne looked at him for a long time before she replied with "you're right, I know you're right. I love them Sam, I just wish they'd see me differently." Sam smiled at that, he liked when he could help his sister instead of the other way around, "they will, just give it time." Anne lay back on the bed with a hand under her head and the other on her stomache, "you're too smart sometimes you know that?" she said with a genuine smile. He grinned back at her and lied down next to her on the bed, "yeah, but, where ever does it come from?" He received a pillow to his face at that.

It _was_ a quick excersism. Dean rolled his shoulders as he walked towards the door of their motel room. He shifted the bag of weapons to the other arm and then inserted the key in the lock. Once inside he set the bag down and looked back to see his dad close and lock the door behind him. "I'm gonna take a shower, you goin to bed?" he asked while taking off his coat. Dean nodded, "yeah, Sam and Annie are probably already out," he didn't know why that was important, but felt the need to say it. John nodded then headed towards the bathroom as Dean headed towards one of the bedrooms.

He flicked the light on, surprised that the two were asleep, and not up reading. He stopped short at the sight before him. The cot was empty and his brother and sister lay a good width apart on his and Sammy's bed. He didn't really know what to make of this. Was it their way of shutting him out? Had they banded together while he and dad were gone? Well screw that, he thought as he stripped his shirt and shoes off and climbed up on the bed right in between Sammy and Anne. Sam felt him as soon as he touched the bed and smiled when he felt him crawl forward in between him and Anne. He turned towards him and was not surprised at all to see two green eyes staring at him. He smiled and shook his head, silently telling his brother that all was fine. That was reassured when Dean felt a light kick from his very awake little sister. He didn't really feel like moving, and he guessed that the other two didn't either. Sam closed his eyes again and was soon drifting off, and Annie hadn't moved in a while, so Dean figured she was already asleep. He sighed and rolled onto his back, falling asleep next to his brother and sister.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX 

"What did I tell ya?" Annie asked her little brother as she took his temp yet again. Sammy didn't get sick very often but when he did, it was always the very worst it could be times ten. Her shoulders slumped when the thermometer read 103.2, it was climbing. "I'm sorry, how did you know she was sick anyway?" her patient asked in a scratchy voice. "A girl knows these things, there was way to much make up on that girl's face, and she was wearing a heavy sweater in June." She got up and looked out the window yet again for her brother. Dean still wasn't back from the pharmacy and she was getting worried. Sammy's fever kept rising and now he was shaking with chills.

"Anne, when did dad say he'd be back?" he asked from his position in the bed that he and Dean no longer shared. Dean had taken to the couch ever since Sam had come home sick from school two days ago. Anne looked at her watch and noted that Dean had left fifteen minutes ago. She was going to kill him. "I don't know Sammy, I think he'll be back either tomorrow or the next day, why?" she asked as she kneeled down to get eye level with her sick sibling. If Sam was asking for dad, then it had to be really bad. "J-just wondering," he replied through clenched teeth. Annie took a deep breath and dabbed the wet face cloth across his forehead again. Nothing seemed to be working, but she hoped that the Tylenol would. That I if Dean ever got back.

"Sammy I'll be right back ok? You just tight, Dean's gonna be here real soon," she hoped she wasn't wrong. He left him with the cloth on his head and picked up the phone. Quickly dialing Dean's cell she thought about calling their dad as well. No, she couldn't, not yet. Dammit! Why wasn't Dean answering? She sighed and went back to Sam.

He was looking worse by the minute, his hands were cold and clammy, but hi face and forehead were hot and sweaty. She put her wrist to his forehead again and recoiled in shock. He felt even hotter than before. Reaching for the thermometer, she pushed his hair back from his face. "It's gonna be ok Sammy," she said, needing to reassure him. His temp was now at 104.0, and Anne needed no more convincing. She raced into the living room and dialed Dean again. Just as she punched in the last number her older brother came through the door. She breathed a sigh of relief then unleashed her anger, "where the hell were you?" she yelled. Dean looked frustrated as all hell, but Sammy was lying in bed sick and she didn't have time for this. "I got pulled over, and the stupid cop thought I was drunk, cause I tried to hit on her to get out of it, but I'm here now, so," he said as he walked towards her. "So, Sam's gotten worse, I think we have to take him to the hospital," she said gently, but Dean felt the panic all the same. He shoved the bags at her and rushed into their room.

When he got to Sam's side he knew that Anne was right. His brother was sweaty and shaking and hot to the touch. "Hey Sammy, how you doin huh?" he asked as he took one of his cold hands in his own. He cursed as Sam shook with chills again. "Listen kiddo we need to get you to the hospital ok? Do you think you can walk?" he asked softly, and nodded when Sam shivered out a 'yes'.

He turned to his sister sharply, "ok Annie I need you to go warm up the Impala, then get some blankets ready, I'll take care of Sam." Annie gladly did as she was told, happy to have some direction. She felt a little relief at the fact that Dean was taking control, because truth be told, she didn't know what to do.

Dean turned back to Sammy who looked at him through tired eyes. "Hey, why'd you have to go and get sick on me huh?" Dean teased as he lifted Sam into a sitting position. He grabbed a nearby sweater and started to put Sam's arms through it when Annie came back. "That was fast," Dean commented as he pulled the sweater over Sam's head. It was only then did he realize that it was one of his own. "Yeah well, I'm good in a crisis," she joked and then helped Dean to help Sam up.

It was a good five minutes before the made it out to the car with Sam in between them. "Ok Anne open the door for me," Dean instructed, while he took more of Sam's weight onto him. Once the door was open the slid Sam inside and then Annie got in after him. Dean got in quickly and pulled out of the motel parking lot. "How you doin Sammy? Hmm?" Dean asked as he made a right turn, trying to remember which way the hospital was. "It's Sam," the youngest Winchester said and then his head rolled to the side. "Dean! He's out!" Annie exclaimed in a panicky voice. Dean's heart slammed against his chest but somehow he managed to say "ok push him down, onto my lap." Annie did as she was told with a familiar look on her face, "let me guess, I get the feet?" Dean smiled and then he felt Sam's head in his lap. His right hand came down to smooth back the damp hair and his worried expression returned. Anne was watching Sam's face when they pulled into the hospital parking lot, but was torn away as dean told her to go and get somebody.

Dean tried to catch his breath while his sister was gone, but even when the nurses took Sam away on a gurney, he couldn't seem to breathe deeply. He looked over at Annie, and knew that it would be a long night in the waiting room for them.

**Ok now should I continue with this? Go into other teenage memories? Or should I jump to the pilot? I'll be doing that eventually, integrating Anne into every episode of season one and two. But should I start now or go on with the teen years for another chapter? Feedback please?**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 – The Breaking of Bonds 

He knew he was close to losing it completely. He saw it in the way his jaw set, the way his fists clenched, the way he glared. Dean knew Sammy was at his breaking point, and soon his little brother wouldn't care enough to hold back. He looked to Anne who only looked back at him hopelessly. "Sam…Sammy look at me," Dean commanded, trying tough love for a change. "It's Sam, ok?" replied the youngest. His voice was bitter and tainted and Dean knew he had already lost. "Not Sammy," he said to Dean, "not kiddo," he said to Anne, "just Sam." With that he got up from his seat at the table and went outside, hoping the fresh air would cool his hot temper.

Dean sighed deeply and leaned back in his chair. The conversation had gone any way but well, but he didn't expect any less. His little brother wanted to stop fighting, and in this family, hunting was like breathing, you don't just quit. John had shut the boy down immediately and then when that didn't work he yelled and lectured and Dean couldn't blame Sam for wanting to get away. The things John had said to his youngest was enough to make his own blood boil with protectiveness, he hated to imagine what Annie felt. He glanced over at her slowly to see that she was clearly torn between going after Sam and letting him have his space. "Let him be, Annie," Dean urged, hoping that his sister would listen to him. He sighed in relief when she nodded. He knew it was only gonna get harder now, and truth be told he wasn't ready for it. Demons he could handle, but family matters were foreign territory.

"He's gonna run you know," she said it quietly, but Dean's gaze still shot to her when she did. "What? No, you don't know that!" he said with a scowl. His Sammy wouldn't ever run away…he wouldn't leave them. "Dean, he's not happy here. You can see that, he's getting closer to completely breaking under all the pressure and dicipline and he wants out. Sooner or later he'll find a way," she said gently and then got up to busy herself with the dishes. "He wouldn't leave Anne, this is where he belongs, and he know that," Dean said but his eyes were on the table when Annie turned to look at him. "Now you sound like dad," she said quietly and turned before Dean could look her in the eye.

It killed her to say it, but she could see it day by day. Sammy wasn't happy, except for when he was at school or at the library studying or even in those rare moments when the three of them were alone. Nowadays they all hunted together, each having a critical part to play. The three siblings didn't get much downtime with each other anymore. Maybe that was the problem, or at least she let herself believe that it could be. Deep down she knew, Sam would find a way out. It was just a matter of time now.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX 

"Stanford?" she said breathlessly as the letter shook in her hands. She wanted so much just to tear the damn thing up, and then this could all have been a bad dream. She looked up at her little brother who wasn't so little anymore. He was eighteen but in her eyes, he was still six, asking for a way to tie his shoes so that he would remember. She could feel a sting in her eyes that she almost never allowed and blinked in rapid succession to get rid of it. Sam nodded with apprehension written in his features. She knew she should be happy for him, but somehow all she felt was the loss.

"Wow, so, are you going?" she asked with a slight tremor to her voice. She looked back the letter that held her little brother's shiny new future and knitted her eyebrows together. Dean would be crushed…and pissed. "Yeah…yeah I am. What do you think?" he asked as he shifted his weight to his other foot yet again. Anne lay on the bed on her stomach while Sam stood in front of her eagerly awaiting some much needed advice. He knew how much this must hurt her, he imagined she would be furious with him for doing this. The excitement outweighed the fear though and he stood there with light filled eyes. She sighed and looked up at him again, "I think you better find a way to tell Dean before you tell dad."

Sam cursed, and sat down on the bed next to her. "How mad do you think he'll be?" he asked watching her as she sat up and looked him in the eye. "He'll be pretty pissed Sam. I mean it's almost like this life isn't good enough for you, but it's ok for the rest of us," she offered simply. "That is not true! You know I don't feel that way at all," he said indignantly with an expression of disbelief on his face. "Take it easy kiddo, I just meant that's how Dean is gonna feel," she said with a small smile. Sam could get so emotional sometimes, normally it was fun to play with him, but right now…everything was slipping away.

"What am I gonna tell him? How am I ever gonna be able to do this?" he asked sadly, as he took his letter from her and looked it over for the hundredth time that night. An overwhelming feeling filled his entire being and suddenly he wasn't so sure about this anymore. "It'll be ok, I mean I'll be here to keep him calm, you just have to do the talking," she encouraged, but Sam's expression was still one of despair. "Do you wanna tell him now? Get it over with?" she asked softly with a hand on his shoulder. He looked at her for a long moment before answering with a small 'yes'. She nodded and then headed out into the other room to fetch their older brother.

In what seemed like seconds later Dean entered the room with Annie behind him. Their father wasn't home so they didn't bother closing the door. "Dean, Sam has something he needs to tell you," said Anne as she took a seat on the bed next to Sam. "Do I need to be sitting down for this?" Dean joked, while watching the two of them curiously. "Yes," they said at the same time and at this point Dean was getting worried. He sat down slowly on the other bed and clasped his hands together while waiting for this earth shattering news. Anne looked to Sam and when the youngest didn't move she nudged him none too nicely. He took a deep breath then looked at Dean for a moment. "Sammy, you're kinda freaking me out dude. You want to tell me what's going on?" Dean asked and Sam could tell that he was on edge from the tone of his voice. He decided to get this over with and dived in, "Dean I got a scholarship to Stanford. It's a full ride, all expenses paid, and I've accepted." He let out the rest of his breath then held it again when Dean didn't answer.

Dean's breath caught in his throat and for a second he thought his very heart had stopped beating. He knew it hadn't when it slammed against his chest in panic. This was a joke, it had to be. He looked at Sammy, his Sammy, very carefully. There was no hidden light in his eyes, no hint of mischievous intent, and no impending smile. This was for real, Dean realized and he turned away from Sam's gaze. This couldn't happen. He didn't care what he had to do, but he would keep Sam here.

"Sammy, look, I know you want out of here, but this just can't happen. What do you think dad's gonna say huh?" he said angrily as he stood up and started pacing the room. He needed to walk, to run, run away from Sam. He realized a second later that maybe that was how Sam felt. "This isn't about dad Dean! It's about me! For once it's about me, and I'm doing this." His little brother's words seemed final, but Dean was far from finished with this conversation. "Sam, have you even thought about what this will mean? We won't be there to protect you dammit!" Dean cursed and let out a breath before starting again. "Sam, what if you get into trouble and we're too far away and there's no one to help you? What then?" he asked, trying to reason with the boy. "Dean I know the signs, I can stay out of trouble. I won't let hunting rule my life anymore. I'm an adult now, and I'm sorry, but you and dad can't keep me here anymore." The words stung, but Dean knew with a sickening dread that they were true. He could no longer keep his little brother here with them. This wouldn't be fixed with a few kind words and a pat on the back. Dean looked to Anne for support but was surprised to see resolve in her features. "Aren't you even gonna say anything?" he asked slightly betrayed by her silence. Anne sighed and stood up next to Sam facing Dean, "I told you this would happen. There's nothing Dean, nothing we can do," she said sadly while looking at Sam.

Dean felt the betrayal now, like a knife in the gut. "So that's it? You're just gonna leave and become Joe Collage?" Dean decided to try guilt now. Sam looked firm in his decision, but Dean felt sure he could change that.

**1 hour later**

"Why do we have to go through this again! I already told you!" Sam yelled from his position sitting backwards on a chair watching Dean pace the length of the room. Annie lay on her stomache on the bed watching the both of them with tired eyes "oh will you guys just give it a rest!" It tore her apart, as she was the middle child and therefore could side easily with each of them. They certainly counted on her to sway the vote before.

"Sam you can't go! That's it!" Dean yelled back as he finally stopped pacing. "You are such a controlling freak! You just don't want me to go away because then you won't be able to boss me around!" Sam replied with angry eyes. Anne rolled her eyes as she laid her head down, "you guys are unbelievable! Seriously!" Sam sighed and dropped his head down to rest on his hands. "No Sam I just don't want you to leave," Dean said quietly while looking down at his baby brother with sad eyes. Sam looked up wide eyed at Dean and studied him for a moment. "Dean I'm not leaving because of you, or Anne or dad," he started but his brother cut him off, "oh sure you're not. You just keep telling yourself that Sammy." Annie groaned, "will you let him talk!" she yelled, her frustration getting the better of her. "You know you're one to talk! You're not really helping you know!" Dean yelled back accusingly. "Oh so automatically I'm supposed to be on your side?" she said with a glare. Sam sighed as the two of them went at it again about taking sides.

**Another hour later**

"It's not my fault she liked me more!" Sam yelled getting up in Dean's face. "Dude she didn't like you, she felt sorry for you!" Dean retorted getting that much closer to Sam. Anne then shoved her way in between them with her own argument. "What about me! What about Chris Hargrove! Huh? You sure didn't seem to care messing up that relationship! You know you guys aren't the only ones with dating problems!" she screamed from her place in between them "That was not our fault, all he did was feel you up in the backseat of the Impala, and I'm sorry but my car is not a make out spot!" Dean argued. "Really then why is that the only thing you do there?" Annie replied with a smug look on her face. "This isn't about that!" he cried and the argument from three years ago resurfaced. Sam shook his head with a pitiful expression on his face, this was gonna take a while.

**Yet another hour later**

"I can't believe just like that, it's over," Anne despaired from her place on the floor at the foot of the bed. "This is really it?" she asked sadly looking up at Sammy, her Sammy. Her Sammy who was leaving them. Sam nodded slowly, his eyes blank and distant. "No come on, this isn't it. I mean it's not like we're not gonna check in every day, and see each other all the time," Dean offered, but as he looked at Sam and then down at Annie, he knew it would be a long time before everything went back to normal.

"Look guys, I'm really scared here. I mean, I'm gonna do this, but…I'm still scared," Sam said and when Dean and Annie looked in his eyes they thought they could see a glimpse of his soul. "Hey kiddo, it's all gonna be fine. You know that right?" Annie replied as she stood up and faced her two brothers. "Yeah man, we'll help you move and stick around for a week or two to make sure you're settled. And then we'll call everyday and come pick you up for the holidays. It's gonna be great," Dean said and he tried so desperately to sound convincing, but he knew that his web of lies was too thin to hold the truth.

Sam looked at Dean with a hope filled expression and prayed that he was right. A thought hit him then and his heart sank back down, "what about dad?" he asked. Anne and Dean exchanged glances before looking back at Sam with guarded expressions. Sam already knew the truth of course, dad would be furious. His shoulders slumped and he barely managed to get out his next sentence, "ok let's go tell him now."

**Who knows how much time later**

Sam Winchester was finished with the life he had lived for eighteen years. He was through with his father's condescending tone, and his angry glares. He was through with the orders that were issued so carelessly, without any regard for his own feelings. He was through with the petty argument his father made that meant nothing to him. He was done with the guilt trips and the mocking words of hatred that were still spewing from his father's mouth. He was through with it all, but that didn't mean that it was done with him.

"You're really that heartless that you would leave us here, in the middle of our hunt? What's gonna happen when we turn up dead and it's all your fault because you couldn't stick around long enough huh?" John yelled, his temper taking hold and knocking any sense of paternal instinct out of his soul. "Dad!" Anne scolded, for all the good it did. "You know, I thought you got it. I thought you understood why we were doing this. You're mother's killer is out there still, who knows how many more people it's gonna kill. You're just gonna walk away and let it?" their father continued. Sam squeezed his eyes shut before replying coldly, "dad we're no closer to finding this thing than we were ten years ago! I am done with you're stupid crusade! We shouldn't have been brought up this way anyway! What would mom say if she could see us now, huh?" he yelled, but as soon as the words came out he regretted them. John paused before fisting Sam's shirt and slamming the youngest Winchester into the wall. All the air was knocked out of Sam's lungs as he struggled to come to terms with what had just happened. John never laid a hand on his kids, and they had been dure that he never would.. "Dad! Dad let him go!" Annie yelled as she tried to pry John's hands off of Sam. "Dean help me!" she urged, but Dean stood stoic.

John finally let Sam go, and then…he let Sam go. "Fine Sam, go, leave, but don't you even think about coming back if you do." The words sliced through the room and silence reigned. Dean looked at his father with an expression of disbelief. No, not an ultimatum, he couldn't do this. He had stood quiet letting John yell and scream at Sam, hoping it would convince him to stay, but now, now John was driving him away forever. "Dad no," was all he could say as his gazed passed to Sammy. He wasn't blind, he saw the tears gathering in those green eyes, but he couldn't register them right now. John remained seated at the table not looking at any of them. Annie's shoulders shook from the impending answer. And then it came. "Goodbye dad," Sammy said and then turned and violently shoved the door open and stormed out.

Annie watched her brother as he went then looked accusingly back at her dad. "Are you happy now? You probably just drove him away forever!" she yelled and then turned on her brother, "go after him!" Dean started as she yelled her command and then obeyed without question. "I'm gonna pack his things," Anne told him before he could leave.

He didn't have to go far, for Sam had only gotten around the corner before he collapsed from grief and betrayal. His shoulders shook as he quietly sobbed into his arms. Hi knees were pulled tight to his chest and his arms rested on them. He didn't make a sound as Dean came to sit down with beside him. A hot rage and a sting of hurt burned through him and he recoiled at Dean's touch. "Don't," he said firmly though it was muffled by his arms. "Sammy man, come one, it's gonna be alright," Dean said with a smile he had to force onto his face. Sam looked up at him then with eyes that didn't look like his Sammy's. They were cold and calculating and there was a hint of hurt in them that Dean had never seen before.

"Why didn't you defend me?" he asked, suddenly broken with the memory of Dean just standing there. Before Dean could utter a reply Sam continued in a hurt and even more tainted voice, "you've always been there, but not tonight. You just stood there, you let me believe that you had my back. You just wanted dad to talk me out of it didn't you? That's why you didn't say anything! Didn't do anything! He shoved me against a wall and you didn't do anything! You said we could do this Dean! You said it would be fine, that you'd be there…you lied to me." He was defeated and his shoulders slumped as he titled his head back against the cold cement wall.

Dean felt like he could cry, he felt the sting of tears, but wouldn't allow them to grow and fall. Sam was right, he had hoped. God, how he had hoped that his father would somehow make Sam stay. But deep down he knew that his brother had already resolved himself to leaving. _Now what had_ _come of it_? He thought as he looked at Sam. There were tear streaks on his face, and hurt in his eyes. _I did that, _he thought sadly and with an ache that threatened to shatter him. He couldn't take that he had hurt his baby brother like this, but what could be done? This couldn't possibly be rectified now. The damage was done, and Sam was left broken in its wake.

"Anne's getting your stuff. I'll drive you to Stanford tonight," he said in a somewhat shaky voice. "No, there's a bus that's leaving for California around midnight. I already have a ticket." Sam was hard now. His eyes were hard and still not looking at Dean. His jaw was set, his fists were clenched and Dean knew for sure now…he had lost him. "Oh," he said, because he had to say something. The silence was deafening to both of them but neither would speak. The truth was they didn't know what to say and all of their energy had been sucked out by the night's events.

"I got your stuff, you guys ready?" Anne asked as she appeared in front of them. Sam looked up at her grateful for the distraction and quickly stood. He took his bags from her and began to walk to the Impala. "So it's gonna be a long trip to Cali, hope we got some good tunes," she said in a high voice. Dean could tell she was trying to lighten the mood, but he had to dampen her spirits as Sam remained silent. "Actually Annie, we're just gonna drop him off at the bus stop," he informed her as they walked a couple of paces behind Sam. "What?" she asked in a disappointed tone of voice. She looked to Sam but he wouldn't look back at her. When they reached the car Sam threw his nags in the back and slid into the passenger seat. Anne took a deep breath and prepared herself for a quiet ride. She slipped in beside Sam while Dean got in the driver's side. They all felt an overwhelming sadness as the realization that this would be their last time in the Impala together for a long time hit.

Fifteen minutes later they stood there, silent and broken and very much apart. Sam shifted his weight to his other foot again as he watched for his bus. Dean checked his watch for the millionth time and Annie began to hum lightly to herself. Pretty soon her humming turned into singing and Sam closed his eyes as he made out the words. "Goodbye to you, goodbye to everything I thought I knew. You were the one I loved, the one thing that I tried to hold on to." She didn't even realize it until both her brothers gave her strange looks. "What? It seemed appropriate," she said simply and watched as Sam went back to staring at the ground and Dean checked his watch again.

"Ok enough of this. Why don't we just get our goodbyes over with now?" she asked while spreading her arms and then letting them fall to her sides again. Sam shifted again uncomfortably while Dean found something very interesting with the bench. "Guys come on, Sam we're not gonna see you for a while, and Dean you'll regret it later if you don't," she reasoned and when they still didn't move, she threw her hands up in the air, "fine I'll go first."

She then walked right in front of Sam and took him by the forearms. She held him there an arms length away, and took a deep breath. "Now you know us Winchesters aren't great with the emotional show your true feelings bullshit, so I'm gonna make this quick. I love you. I will always and have always loved you, and I understand why you have to do this. I just hope that you won't forget about the rest of the trio while you're away, cause we sure won't forget about you. So there, there's your lovely tear filled chick flick moment, and that's all you're getting!" she laughed through her tears and Sam couldn't help but smile. It hit him all at once, he was saying goodbye to his family. He was leaving them. Tears he couldn't stop fell from tired eyes and he pulled her close to him. The embrace was tight and powerful and Anne nearly broke from the emotion of it. "I'll miss you kiddo," she whispered and Sam sniffled and whispered back into her soft brown hair, "I'll miss you too Annie."

She sighed long and deep before pulling away and allowing Dean his turn. Sam looked to him to make the first move and with Anne all emotional he figured he better. He moved closer so that he was right in front of Sam and said "no matter where you go, or what you do, you'll always be my Sammy." It was unexpected to say the least and the power of those words made Sam tear up again. He tried his best to breathe in and out but god help him, Dean had stolen his breath away. "I'll miss you too," he got out before Dean grabbed him and pulled him close. It was a quick hug, a slip of the moment kind of thing but Sam latched onto it and dedicated it instantly to memory. "Take care of yourself ok?" he said with a strange and unfamiliar glint to his eyes. Sam dared to think that tears were gathering in big brother's eyes, but he blinked and they were gone. He nodded and then started when he heard the bus pull up. This was it, in a few minutes he would be gone. It all suddenly felt too real for him and he grabbed onto Anne and Dean as hard as he could for as long as he could. People began boarding the bus and quickly Sam whispered into Dean's ear "don't call me, please."

He pulled away and got on the bus as quickly as he could. He knew Dean would understand. He would understand that if he called, Sam would break again and want to come home, and he couldn't do that. He had to go and live a new life, one that he made for himself, and for him to do that he couldn't hear Dean's voice for a good long while. He would have said it to both of them, but Anne would surely break down if he did. Dean was strong, he could stay away. Sam looked out the window as the bus pulled out and thought once again, _please don't call me, Dean. I won't be able to live without you if you call. _

**End scene. Dum dum dum. Anyway sorry it took so long guys, life has borrowed me for a while but now I'm back. So tell me what you think, I love hearing from you guys, you're all so nice. If you have any suggestions or anything, just let me know. The next chapter will be the pilot again, but it will be just like the first one with Mary's death. It's the same material, only Anne will be there. I'm gonna work her into every episode, so that's what's to come! Please review! Thanks!**


End file.
